A Different Kind of Beastly
by LeonDesdichard
Summary: Andy (whom is my own character) whose father has just died was the daughter of a rich billionaire but will not receive this money till she turns 21 and is sent to live with her poor uncle at which point she has to get a job, learn to save her money, and how to not be spoiled inadvertently. Andy also at this time meets Adrian(Kyle) whom pretends to be poor but is actually loaded!
1. Chapter 1

hey all of my readers I am at this moment creating a beastly/cinderella story version where Kyle is still as handsome as ever but he is poor and he meets a girl by the name of Andy whom is both beautiful and unlike the other rich people around her, what will happen? I don't know you'll have to find out.


	2. An Introduction For The Lion

Leon whose real name was Adrian tackled Kyle Kingsbury the guy whom had up until moments ago been attempting to pummel the younger boy next to him in an attempt towards a joke of some sort which was not in the least bit funny that which the rich kid at his school kyle kingsbury had orchestrated and had immediately tackled him. What the people didn't realize is that none of them did was that Leon was rich stinking rich in fact, even more so than Kyle Kingsbury of whom which the two shared a striking resemblance which was never realized because Leon had black hair while kyle had blonde but both were the same exact shade of tan.

- Sorry that this chapter is so short i just wanted to see what everybody thought about it at first before I take the time to do the story

**The characters of both Leon Ride and Andy Parker are completely my own creation as is the later character Adrian Leonhart Michael Luke Kenshin whom will appear later in this story . This story is incorporated in a way with an idea that came to me one day, and no before anyone asks the first name of Adrian Kenshin whose first name is Adrian didn't come from the story beastly **

**- but apart from these characters then All Other Characters Are Not Owned Or Even Remotely Thought Of By Me**


	3. Another Beastly Story

Beastly

Leon whose real name was Adrian tackled kyle kingsbury the guy whom had up until moments ago been attempting to pummel the younger boy next to him as part of a joke of some sort which was not in the least bit funny that which the rich kid at his school Kyle Kingsbury had orchestrated and had immediately tackled him.

What the people didn't realize none of them did is that Leon was rich, stinking rich in fact even more so than Kyle Kingsbury of whom wich the two shared a striking resemblance which was never realized due to the fact that they'd never been in the same room or even environment as the other, for while Kyle wanted everyone to know that he was rich leon never wanted anyone to know that he was rich,

so when they would hear his fathers name people wild just assume that Leon and his own father who was unlike Leon whom had both tan skin and dark black hair along with vivid blue eyes, looked nothing alike.

For Leon's father had or was thought to have blonde hair, brown eyes, and pale skin due to contacts and others things so as to distract from the fact of even being rich., but Leon barely ever saw his father due to life facts,

so Leon had however many gold cards in his wallet which he never allowed anyone to see, and lived in a penthouse by himself which he stayed in only as last resort and worked insane hours at a gym in exchange for training which was funny for people thought him to be unmuscled not fat just unmuscular.

Then all of a sudden I heard ( leon) Ride Kingsbury principles office! Now great, even though my dad never heard about good things he always heard about the bad ones.

What caused this? The man asked, Kingsbury was trying to make fun of a kid,

Ride attacked me, Kyle responded angrily, then to the both of our disgust the new principle said two brothers should not fight like this, BROTHERS?! We both exclaimed, were not brothers we both angrily exclaimed. Angry at his confusion.

Then before the man couldn't even give a punishment Kyle attempted to get out of it at which I kept quiet not wanting to worsen my situation for which my father would come into town just to simply punish me.

Mr. Ride, I looked up to see a man whom deep inside was sympathetic but also who knew that he couldn't just let it go, the both of you will spend every minute, and every second together for the rest of the year, I couldn't hold it in I yelled the same as Kyle WHAT! You will both spend the rest of the school year together even holidays together. What about work?

I asked simply hoping to get away for even a second. The other can just wait until he gets off on location. At which he made a huge emphasis in referring to the words on and location.

Fine I said brooding silently, at which point Kyle chose to say and what if there are celebrations parties ya know, he continued smiling all the while. Then the other person shall go as well he said before finally adding any more questions?

Who will make sure that we follow all of these rules the both of us said at the same time causing us to shudder in disgust. Bodyguards, look I know that I have bodyguards but I know for a fact that ride here doesn't , which luckily the principal didn't know either.

Then well be using your bodyguards mr Kingsbury, he said to Kyle who was sitting there with his mouth wide open.

If you would mr Kingsbury close your mouth even though as I can tell from your face that you're overjoyed both me and mr Ride would rather to miss out on seeing the inside of your mouth.


End file.
